Tanabata Reki
by Dark Azure Wind
Summary: Reki get's drag into being the princess for the Tanabata event. Who will come as his knight in shining armor? Why is Zefie hosting it? RekiXBalmung YaoiFluff


Duzie: Hey! Balmung Reki goodness!

Balmung: Slash...

Reki: Yeah...why?

Duzie: Cause you guys are sooooo cute together!

Balmung & Reki: --;

Duzie:

**Tanabata Reki**

_(Song: Simple and Clean By: Hikaru Utada)_

At Chosen Hopeless Nothingness-

"So, will you host the Tanabata festival for me?" Balmung asked, Zefie.

"Why don't you get your slave onna with the boys hair cut?" She asked the Descendent of Fianna.

"Reki-kun can't, Reki-kun is going to be in it" He informed her, looking down and blushing a bit.

"I thought she hated your events" Zefie, pointed out while stabbing a bug with a Ouka shaped pencil.

"Wasn't that the bug Tsukasa-chan killed over, and over?" He asked giving the bug a look.

"Yep" She told him while stabbing the bug again when it came back.

"So, doesn't she hate your events?" She asked again, getting off the bug topic.

"Oh, yeah. He does, but he's going to be forced to be in it" He said, looking at the bug guts.

"Fine, I'll go and host it" She told him, while eating a Grunty shaped popsicle.

"Uh, thanks" He said while warping out, to Mac Anu.

_You're giving me too many things_

_Lately you're all I need_

_You smiled at me and said,_

"Now, time for the super, ultimate, totally, awesome, mondo, cool, host Zefie-sama!" She yelled, pulling out a microphone and script cards.

"Today super, ultimate, totally, awesome, mondo, cool, host Zefie-sama! Will be fighting the nasty evil space monsters. While protecting the slave girl with a bad hair cut, Reki-chan!" She yelled one more, while disappearing to Carmina Gadelica.

At Fort Ouph-

"So, Balmung-san. How come you don't want me to moderate the Tanabata festival this year?" He asked, the Blademaster of the Azure Sky"

"Because, I want to spend time with you" He told the wavemaster while giving him a lecherous grin, and hugging him. Causing Reki to blush and struggle, making Balmung smirk more.

"B-Balmung-san! Lemme go!" The operator yelled, while blushing and struggling more.

"Fine" He said while dropping him, a bit carelessly.

"So, I have the day off?" Reki asked him, while getting up and brushing himself off.

"Nope, I want you to come to the festival" He informed him, a bit perverted. Which Reki was used to by now.

"I hate your events!" The young wavemaster whined to him.

"Too bad, see you then. Oh here's your outfit" Balmung said with a wave, tossing the outfit than warping off.

"Ugh, Balmung-san! You gave me a kimono!" Reki yelled, into the air. Then stormed off, while realizing he need to warp and not storm to get to somewhere. He warped to the Tanabata festival which would start in ten minutes.

_Don't get me wrong I love you_

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?_

_When we are older you will understand_

_What I meant when I said "No,_

_I don't think life is quite that simple"_

"So, what are you going to wish for, Reki-kun?" Balmung asked, stressing kun. While coming up from behind Reki who was wearing a kimono and startling him, and making him blush.

"Uh...something" Reki squeaking out, and blushing. Balmung had a yukuta instead of a kimono which Reki noticed.

"Why do you get a yukuta and I don't?" Reki snapped, quite upset about the fact.

"Simple, they were out" He said while hanging his charm on the bamboo Tanabata tree.

"Liar, you're a system administrator! You could of made one!" He yelled, face flushed from anger and embarrassment.

"Oh, yeah. Oh well, I forgot." He said while shrugging.

"Balmung-san!" He whined, quite upset.

"Besides, Reki-chan. You look much cuter in this one" He said with a grin while stressing the chan this time.

"I'm not a girl!" Reki answered huffily.

"Never said you were" He answered while waiting for the event to start.

"No, you just implied it" He mumbled angrily, causing Balmung to smile at his childishness.

"You'll get over it" He told him, while ruffling Reki's hair like he would a child.

"Stop it, Balmung-san! I'm not a child!" He yelled, getting huffy again.

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that your making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

"I know, but you're so cute" He said while smiling and walking off.

"Whatever" He mumbled embarrassed, then hung up his charm and walked to where they would start it.

"Okay, all players who would like to participate. Stand over here in front of the stage." Zefie yelled in her microphone she made.

"Now, I the super, ultimate, totally, awesome, mondo, cool, host Zefie-sama! Will moderate this event, as Balmung-kun and Reki-chan are to busy rocking the casaba!" She yelled, once more with a grin, causing Reki and Balmung to turn really red.

"So, I will randomly select one female player" She yelled while spinning a wheel, she made pop up.

"The player for this event, is Reki! The slave onna with a bad hair cut" She screamed as he popped up beside her in his light blue kimono. He was getting cat calls and wolf whistles from guys who thought he was a chic, causing him to sigh.

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothings like before_

"Okay, normally the slave would say stuff about herself. But, who cares, she not that important." Zefie yelled towards the crowd, who screamed in response.

"Okay, on your marks, get set, go!" She yelled as a huge ocean popped up. Everyone started swimming towards Reki and Zefie.

"I thought it was a lake..." Reki mentioned to the AI.

"This is my event now!" She yelled with an evil twinkle in her eyes.

"Now, for my special wave of fire!" She yelled while a huge wave of flame engulfed a lot of the players, instantly killing them.

"Bring on the monsters!" She laughed evilly while unleashing twenty Cerberus's, killing a lot more players.

_The daily things that keep us all busy_

_Are confusing me_

_That's when you came to me and said_,

"Hey look, some big fat green duck is in the lead!" She yelled, watching the race for Reki.

"Hark, she of the AI! I am no duck! I am Piros, the White Knight!" He yelled to her proudly.

"Whatever, duck" She said to him, off handily.

_Wish I could prove I love you_

_But does that mean I have to walk on water?_

_When we are older you will understand_

_It's enough when I say so_

_And maybe some things are that simple_

"Don't worry Reki, I won't let the duck win you!" Balmung said to him, with mock courage.

"I'm not a possession!" He yelled at him, being pissed about being a possession.

"Yeah you are, you're mine" He told Reki making him blush, while stabbing Piros in the back, literally.

"And wings is in the lead!" Zefie yelled, towards the cheering and jeering crowd. (Duzie: Wow, that rhymes!)

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that your making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

"Wings has won!" Zefie screamed, along with the crowd.

"Now, kiss you prize!" She said, cheering them on along with the crowd. Balmung and Reki both blushing, quickly a gave each other a short but sweet filled kiss. Both had been wanting that so long, when Balmung and Reki broke a part Zefie yelled.

"That's the end of the festival!" She yelled, getting whines and complaining.

"Now, **leave**!" She yelled, turning into a fire breathing dragon. Making everyone but Reki and Balmung run.

"Thank you, Zefie" Balmung said to her, still blushing.

"No prob" She told him, saying bye and leaving the two alone.

"Um, Balmung-sama?" Reki said, changing the san to a sama.

"Yes, Reki?" He asked, shocked by the sama also.

"I l-love y-you" he said stuttering and blushing, not looking up. Expecting to be hit or told that he hates him.

"Reki, I love you too" He said, giving him another kiss.

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothings like before_

(Wish cards)

_I wish that Balmung will always be near me. -Reki_

_I wish that I don't get socks for my birthday. -Balmung_


End file.
